Keep me coming back for more
by CameelTea
Summary: Connect Three is going on their first tour since Camp Rock but there is one problem, their opening act Devon Zhao. With her attitude problems and open feelings of rejection towards the boys could she ruin the summer tour? JasonxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shane, Jason, Nate, Mitchie, or Camp Rock. I also don't own JJ magazine, it's a real Japanese magazine. **

**Review please :) **

Monday mornings, ugh they are horrible.

This one in particular was pretty bad. I woke up to my alarm clock and as I reached over to turn it off I fell off the bed. So now with a headache I stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. Then with only a towel wrapped around my waist (what? it's my house I can walk around half-naked if I want to) I descended down the stairs towards the kitchen to search for some Advil or Aleve. I found a bottle of Advil and took one before looking through the fridge for breakfast.

Suddenly I can hear the TV on and I hear Jason. He's talking about our next music video. Am I having an auditory hallucination? Apparently Nate is in my hallucination. I grabbed the bottle of Advil and began to read the side-effects when Jason walked past me. He started looking through the fridge which I had left open.

"Hey Shane" he said very calmly like he's lived here his whole life, "Do you have any milk? Nate and I want cereal".

Nope, definitely not a hallucination.

"Hey Jason" I said, "Why are you in my house?"

"Well we were hungry and-" Jason started.

"Jason" I interrupted, "This is my house. And you're supposed to ask people before you just come into their houses".

"You don't make Mitchie ask" he mumbled before scurrying back into my living room.

"Jason! Nate!" I said as I walked into the living room, "What are you-"

"Shhh! They're talking about Devon Zhao!" Jason said while he turned up the volume on the TV.

"Devon Zhao, daughter of Matsuyama Zhao, was reported to have started a fight with rival Cassie Toda in a Japanese club last night. She made no comments afterwards but it is unsure if Cassie will press charges against her. Devon, who is soon starting a new tour in the U.S., has caused several uproars like this one within the last few months. It's time for this pop princess to get her act together" the woman said as footage of Devon getting out of her car in Japan being surrounded by paparazzi.

"Wow she's kind of like you, Shane" Nate commented.

"She's nothing like me" I said, "Why do you care about her anyway? She's in Japan".

"She's going to be the opening act for our summer tour" Jason mentioned.

I looked back at the TV screen, they had moved on to something about Angelina Jolie having another baby. Devon, isn't that a boy's name?

-Devon POV-

I angrily walked around backstage looking for my Dad. He was on the set of my new music video and was talking to my manager when I slammed an issue of _JJ Magazine _down in front of him on a small plastic table. It was opened to page 88 where it claimed that I was going on a summer tour with some American band called Connect Three.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I screamed at both of them, "You want me to be an _opening _act?! For an _American _band!?"

"That's pretty good considering you're really not that popular yet in the U.S." Glen, my English manager from New York, said.

"Devon, you don't understand this is great publicity and-" My Dad tried to convince me.

"No! You don't understand! Devon Zhao is not an opening act!" I yelled, "Fix this right now Glen!"

"You're going on tour in the U.S. with these boys, Devon" he responded firmly.

"Can't I go on another Europe tour?!" I begged.

"You already signed the contract! You are going on tour with them! It's too late!" Glen said.

I threw my arms up and held myself back from screaming.

"Well this is just fucking great!" I screamed before turning to go onto my set.

"Give her time, she'll come around" I heard my Dad reassure Glen.

"She better, for her sake" he mumbled before walking up next to the cameraman.

"Are you ready, darling?" Glen asked as my make up artist came up to me to apply my lip gloss once more.

"Of course I am" I snapped back at him before beginning the video shoot.

-Shane POV-

Pity was taken upon me when Mitchie came over to save me from a Monday being spent actually taking care of work. Jason, Nate, and I had a photo shoot for the cover of some magazine when my love danced into the room.

"Shane" she sang out before coming to my side.

Nate was having his picture taken, Jason was busy being lectured by our manager to do what the nice photographer says, and I had a few free minutes.

"Mitchie" I smiled and we shared a hello kiss, "Hey, how come you're here? Didn't you have a recording today?"

"Already done! I was wondering if we could go have lunch" she smiled.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my manager" I frowned, "So, be back in a minute k?"

She nodded and as soon as I caught Vito's, our manager's, attention she began talking to Jason.

"Hey, are we finished here? I want to take Mitchie out to lunch" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Ever since you came out of this camp thing all that matters to you is this Mitchie girl" he snapped, "Can you focus on your band for a while? Super star?"

"Hey Mitchie means a lot to me-" he interrupted me.

"More than the band means to you?" he asked.

I was silenced and Mitchie looked at me, her eyes begging.

"I gotta go" I said to him, "But call me if there is anything the band needs".

Mitchie and I both hurried to the door.

"So how did your recording go?" I asked once we got out into the hallway.

"Great! I have another one in a few days" she seemed so enthusiastic.

"I'm so glad our CD is already recorded, it's being released in two weeks" I said.

"You're lucky" she replied.

"I know" I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked.

Mitchie chose some fancy restaurant in Los Angeles and we decided to sit outside under a canopy.

"So, Jason told me your summer tour is starting soon" she said.

I remained quiet, as much as the guys loved Mitchie they both agreed that we should keep our promise of 'no girlfriends on tour'.

"You know, I'm going on a tour too. I could move some things around, maybe I could be the opening act?" she asked.

That sounded like a great idea. Mitchie could be our opening act!

"Yeah! We should do that!" I replied enthusiastically.

The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted to drink. She flashed a flirty smile towards me before leaving.

Mitchie frowned, "I hate it when girls do that".

I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I wouldn't ever cheat on you Mitchie".

She sighed contently, "I hope not. You know I love you, Shane".

"I love you too, Mitchie" I said a little louder than necessary as the waitress placed down the two drinks in front of us.

"Shane" she smiled once the waitress left.

"Today I'll mention it to the guys that you could be our opening act" I changed the subject.

"Good! I'll tell my manager too"

Later once I was home I called Jason.

"Hey man! I've got a great idea" I said as he picked up.

"Yeah? What is it?" he yelled over the sound of a drill.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked.

The drill turned off, "Sorry I was putting a hole in a water bottle cap".

"I don't want to know" I said, "Anyway; Mitchie should be our opening act!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" he encouraged.

"Should I tell Nate?" I asked.

"Nah, he wants Devon to be our opening act" Jason reminded me of Devon.

It's her fault! If she wasn't on tour with us Mitchie could be!

"What? Why? He hasn't even met Devon!" I yelled.

"No I don't think so. But Nate thinks she's hot" Jason said while starting up his drill again.

"Dude! Enough with the drill!" I yelled, "She's really not that hot."

"Yeah, and she's taken so he's wasting his time anyway" Jason said.

"Good! Maybe that way we can ditch her and bring Mitchie!" I said.

Jason mumbled something, started the drill, and yelled bye. I hung up and sulked. How could this be happening?! This stupid Devon is going to replace my Mitchie?!

-Devon POV-

I walked off the stage to be met by Silas, my boyfriend. He was 5'11 and hand delivered from California courtesy of his ex-girlfriend (and my ex-friend).

"Silas!" I whined, "They're sending me away to the U.S. with some American boys!"

"Yeah all the radio stations are talking about Devon going to the U.S." he said, "But Baby I can go with you on tour if you want".

"Really? That would be great!" I smiled and hugged him.

"So who are you opening for?" he asked casually as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Some boy band called Connect Three, supposedly they are hot band now in America" I shrugged.

"It's not they are hot band it's they are a hot band" he corrected my nearly perfect English, Silas was a grammar freak.

"Hmm I would hate having to be away from you for two months!" I exclaimed as I thought what if Glen says Silas can't come.

"That's why I will go with you" he smiled.

"Glen!" I yelled as we got close to him, "Can Silas come with me on tour?"

Glen turned towards us, "It would completely obscure your focus, Devon".

Silas glared at Glen, "If she wants me there I'll be there".

"Yeah!" I yelled, "So you are coming!"

-Shane POV-

I called Mitchie to tell her the bad news last night, of course she was too nice to yell and curse about Devon like I did. In the morning while we were driving to a radio interview I started being angry at her again.

"Why can't we just tell her to get her own tour?!" I yelled at our manager.

"Shane! Just give up! Mitchie can't come! We made a promise, no girlfriends on tour. Remember?" Nate snapped at me.

"Yeah I remember but she wouldn't be just my girlfriend she'd be our opening act" I said.

"But she'd still be your girlfriend, and none of those on tour" Nate said, "Right, Jason?"

"Right" Jason agreed while playing a game on his sidekick.

"Jason doesn't even know what we're talking about" I said.

"Yeah I do, you're still complaining about Devon" he sighed.

"Just cut it out Shane" Vito said, "All of you, including Devon, are already under contract."

I huffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"She's really not all that bad, Shane" Nate said and I held my tongue from saying that he only thought that because he wanted to date her. So much for no girlfriends on tour, Nate.

"Mitchie doesn't seem to be taking it all that hard" Jason added.

"You don't know that" I was soured by his comment.

Once we were having our interview of course Ryan Seacrest started asking us about girlfriends and tours.

"What about you Nate?" he asked.

"I'm just kind of waiting right now, no one in particular" Nate replied smoothly.

"What about the rumors? You dating Laurie Eric?" he asked.

Of course. If we had female friends we just had to be dating them. Laurie Eric was Nate's friend when he was in the 8th grade and both of them made it big. Laurie was our opening act for our last tour and that gave Nate and her a lot of time to hang out so of course they were dating.

"Just friends" Nate insisted, his tone a little sharper.

"Ok, whatever you say" Ryan said and dropped the subject once an uncomfortable silence drifted over all of us.

"So, when is your tour starting?" he asked.

"12 days from now" Jason said.

"And we've heard your new CD is topping the charts" Ryan mentioned.

"Yeah we are planning on releasing three singles from that CD" Nate added.

"Shane you're being pretty quiet. How does it feel to have your tour already sold out?" he asked me.

"It's not completely sold out, we have some un-announced shows" I said, "But it feels pretty good to know we have such devoted fans".

"Yeah some of your fans have camped out overnight outside the building for you guys" Ryan told us, "A lot of them have been asking questions about your opening act, like we all expected it to be Laurie again or Mitchie but none of us expected Devon Zhao from Japan".

"Yeah we didn't either" I said.

"We think this is a great experience I mean she is from a completely different country and maybe can bring some of Japan's musical styles to America" Nate said, he seemed so excited.

"Yeah it will be very...very interesting" Ryan said, "Have you guys met?"

"No but she is coming to Oregon, where we are starting the tour, in ten days" Jason answered.

"Haven't even talked or anything?" Ryan sounded a little confused.

"Nothing" Nate said.

"Wow" Ryan said, "You sure she can speak English?"

Nate and Jason chuckled halfheartedly.

"Yeah we're sure" Nate assured.

-Devon POV-

I had only 6 days left in my city of Osaka.

"Ah Silas!" I complained as we sat in a limo in traffic heading towards a photo shoot, "I don't wanna go to America!"

"What's wrong with America?" he asked.

"Well all the good looking guys live in Japan" I smirked while running my hand through his short brown hair, "And America is un-classy, un-civilized, un-orderly, they are overrun with gang violence hell even kindergarteners are shooting each other, they only care about money, and they are all _fat_"

"You sound extremely ethnocentric" Silas sneered at me.

I quickly retracted my hand from his hair and scooted back into my seat in the limo. Ethnocentric, for those who don't know what it means is what Silas believes I often am. Believing that one's culture is better than another's simply because it is different.

"We are here" I said as the limo pulled into a parking garage.

Once the photo shoot for some magazine was over I decided to venture out onto the street with Silas to have lunch. I usually disliked the paparazzi but for once I looked forward to greeting them.

"Satine!" They all called.

Satine, like the material, was my stage name. As much as I loved the unique of the name Devon I still preferred Satine. It reminded me that I don't have to settle for my given name, I can become Satine.

"Hello" I greeted and waved.

They all asked questions in Japanese and a few in English, many were about my tour.

"Why aren't you touring in Japan?" one asked me.

"I want to be known world-wide! Why should I settle for Japan?" I played.

Even Silas was being yelled at by them, fans were standing around as well. I signed some autographs, had my picture taken with some kid, and posed for a picture that might actually matter. Silas came up behind me and raised his hand to signal that we were done answering questions. He guided me with his hand around my waist towards our favorite restaurant.

"Who is Haru?" he asked in a sharp, bitter voice.

Silas was under the impression that because I'm a little notorious for cheating, dating around, and saying 'I love you' too quickly for me to actually mean it that I am cheating on him.

"Hmm Haru, there have to be millions of them in Japan alone you're going to have to be specific" I teased.

"Seriously, Devon who is he?" he asked.

"He's my manager's intern" I tried to get him to loosen his grip around my waist.

"Then why are they saying you're dating him?" he sounded angry.

"I am not! He's gross! He's like years younger than me!" I exclaimed, "Devon doesn't date younger guys".

"Good" he proclaimed.

"Last 6 days in paradise, baby" I said while looking up at him.

"America really isn't all that bad, I've been to 38 out of 50 states" he frowned.

"You can't make me change my opinion" I snapped back.

"Hopefully it will change" he said with a sigh.

This was going to be horrible. I don't want to meet these boys. I don't want to go to America. I don't want to do this. I shouldn't have to do any of this! I mean I'm Devon Zhao for Christ's sake!

This is going to, as the Americans say, suck.


End file.
